iLose The Webshow
by Crazy111Steve
Summary: Sam agrees to a WebShow Off against a popular Webshow 'Rod Knows Best' but the worst bit is if Icarly lose, Then Icarly must be finished, Forever
1. iAccept Your Challenge

"Hey Spencer" screamed Carly as she ran through the door with Sam! " I'm hungry!" moaned Sam as she jumped onto the sofa and started watching Girly Cow! "Sam, There is a fridge about 7 steps away from you" said Carly as she jumped onto the seat in front of the computer! "Too Tired to walk, Must Eat"!

As Sam crawled to the floor Spencer ran down the steps "Why is Sam on the floor?" asked Spencer as he spotted Sam, "Because she is Sam, She is unpredictable"! Then in the distance you could hear Mrs Benson scream "FREDDIE BENSON GET BACK HERE, I HAVE YOUR OINTMENT" Carly and Spencer giggled as Freddie walked through the door "Bonjour, Pourquoi est-Sam à l'étage" Sam looked up as she got a turkey leg out of the fridge "Carly, What did Fredwardo just call me" Carly shushed Sam and looked at the computer as the screen flashed and said 'One New Mail'!

Carly opened the Email and Freddie came beside her "Hey look, it's a Video Mail" Carly clicked on the link in the corner where it showed a Video sign, A Young teenager, He looked about 14 showed up on the screen, He had his baseball cap backwards, He had a mustard stain on his left shoulder and he had braces "Hey Icarly dudes, I wanna challenge you to a bet" Carly and Freddie exchange some looks then they both look at the kid and say "What is the bet?" The kid looked at them and said "My Name is Rod and I challenge Icarly into a Web show Off"!

Carly looked at him and said "You need a web show don't you" but then straight away he commented "I have a web show, Its called 'Rod Knows Best'" Then Sam spat out the turkey leg and ran to the screen "Hey, I have seen your web show, Its legend, Yes, We accept your challenge!" Rod laughed "Great, Whoever gets the most viewers next Monday wins, The Losers web show gets finished, Forever!" Sam looked at Carlys Worried Face "I don't want to lose Icarly Sam" said a confused Carly "DEAL" shouted Sam! "Trust me on this one" said Sam as she exited the Email!


	2. iGet Caught Kissing

"Sam how could you do that, What If we lose, We might lose Icarly" Sam laughed, "Mamma get everything she wants" said a laughing Sam, She pushed Freddie out of her seat "Ok, As much as I hate to say it, Sam has a point, we get everything we want, even things we don't want" Carly laughed "Freddie Benson, did you just agree with Sam" Freddie mimicked Carly then he moaned that his back hurt after Sam pushed him! Carlys Phone vibrated and Carly screamed!

"What's the matter, Carls" asked Sam as Carly ran to the door "Adam wants to meet me at Groovy Smoothies, Don't wait up"

The door slammed and it was only Sam and Freddie in the room "Thanks… For sticking up for me" Freddie couldn't look her in the eyes, then he looked for one second and he saw her welcoming lips "Sam… Why did you kiss me, Do you like me or something" muttered Freddie, "Depends, Do you like me?" said Sam! They were standing in front of the elevator as Freddie panicked and kissed her, The Elevator opened and Spencer walked out, "Oh My God" he shouted "SPENCER" screamed Freddie and Sam as they both saw him "Please don't tell Carly" shouted Freddie, "No, You have betrayed her way to many times, I am texting her"!


	3. iLose My Show Crew

Sam couldn't handle it, She ran out of the building and she sat on the floor just near a bench! "SAM" screamed Carly as she saw Sam sitting in the rain, Carly helped her up "Hey, How long have you been out here" said Carly as she sat Sam on the bench!

"I kissed Freddie!" muttered Sam as she saw Carly, "I know, Spencer texted me, Its nothing to be ashamed of, do you love him" said Carly as she wiped Sam's eyes, "Of course she doesn't" said a upset Freddie standing at the door "Freddie, I like you but…" before Sam could finish Freddie ran off all upset!"

"Freddie!" screamed Carly as she ran towards him, "She loves you, You know she does, Who would snog you three times if they didn't love you" Freddie wiped his face "You did, Three times you kissed me, and You never ever loved me" Sam walked over and said "Freddie, You didn't let me finish, I wanna be your… Friend" said Sam as she quickly changed her mind "Yes, That's what I was afraid of, Good luck doing the show" said Freddie as he got into a cab! "NO, THIS IS NOT GOOD, SAM WHERE ARE YOU GOING, SAM!" Sam ran off and chased after the Cab "Good on you Sam, You tell him its true"!

A very drenched Carly walked into her apartment and saw Spencer and some other bloke "Hey Spencer, Hey…." Spencer stood up "Oh, This is Rocky, He is Socko's archaeologist mate" Carly laughed as she walked upstairs "Where you going, Kido" asked Spencer, "To bed, I am so tired"!


End file.
